


Creeping

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All彬 - Freeform, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Bang Chan, chanchang, 燦彬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Summary: !!!! 慎 !!!!這可能不是你們認識的隊長，但絕對是那個很愛弟弟的大哥。請原諒我那混亂的時間線。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! 慎 !!!!  
> 這可能不是你們認識的隊長，  
> 但絕對是那個很愛弟弟的大哥。
> 
> 請原諒我那混亂的時間線。

清晨五點。

方燦不急不緩地親吻舔咬他室友的身體，這幾乎成了他回宿舍休息的唯一嗜好--享受著他弟慢慢被他打開、被他的舉動喚醒，然後在他弟懵懂糊塗間做了他。

對，他享受這個。

這次趴著睡的徐彰彬小朋友，讓他不費吹灰之力，就將他擺弄成方便進入的姿勢，可以一下就進到他弟最深、最溫暖的地方。

光是用想像的就讓他硬到發疼了。

方燦很有耐心，花了些時間用手指讓他弟要接受他大寶貝的地方擴張準備好，他可不希望他可愛的彬尼受到任何傷害。

而徐彰彬雖然隱約感覺到後方那不對勁的侵入感，卻沒有不舒服到甘願讓他從夢中醒來的程度，反而迷迷糊糊的發出夢囈，不知道是想喊停還是繼續。

直到方燦掏出自己早已蓄勢待發的家夥，對準那濕潤的洞口，緩緩的擠進去。

「呃嗯……？」  
好吧，這個跟剛剛不同級別的東西成功讓徐彰彬睜開眼了，只是他的意識仍在虛實間擺盪，不確定是夢境還是現實。

見到徐彰彬漸漸轉醒，方燦曉得得趕緊把這可愛的小孩給辦了。收回先前的溫柔，他一個使力就把自己深深埋進他弟的身體裡。

這一下倒是讓徐彰彬瞬間掉入真實性愛現場，自己是主角的那種。

「嗯啊…！」  
剛睡醒模糊的視線因為他的身體跟著搖晃著，他想轉頭看這個不請自來的侵入者，卻因為不間斷的撞擊，他連撐起身子的時機都抓不到。

「彰彬吶，早安啊!」  
方燦撈起他弟的腰臀，好使他繼續深入的舉動能更確實。這一氣呵成的動作還有一派自然的語氣，好像他正在進行的偷襲騷擾行為，是件再普通不過的日常罷了。

「呃啊…我操…你…嗯…..」  
現在這個局面，徐彰彬自然連敬語都用不上。該死的方燦真以為在這個時間點，用這種方式，強迫他醒來，自己還會給他好臉色好語氣嗎？！

「對著哥講髒話是，不、行、的、啊！」  
方燦雖然笑著眼神卻暗下來，下半身一下一下打樁似的，將自己勃發的兄弟打進身前的人體內，還把他給頂的往床頭移了去。

「啊啊！哥…哥…等一下…」  
彰彬突然身體震顫了一下，感受到體內的敏感點被他哥大動作的挺進給碾了過去。令他反射性地發顫打哆嗦。出口的句子也瞬間變得破碎。

他想他永遠都不會習慣這種身體不受控的感覺。微微側身好讓右手往後方伸去阻止他哥突進的動作，卻只能在觸及他哥的硬核腹肌時，虛弱的擱在上頭，什麼都阻止不了。

「彬尼啊，喜歡這裡嗎？」  
澳洲大哥順勢抓住彰彬伸來的手，帶點惡質的引導他摸向他們相連的地方，然後滿意的看著他弟熱紅了臉頰及耳朵。

就是這個。看著他弟想阻止自己卻無能為力，再次因自己施在他身上的作用力倒回床上。

方燦享受著現在的徐彰彬—咬著手指卻只能徒勞地讓動情的嗚咽聲以更黏膩的方式鑽進他耳裡，試圖抵抗來自他給予的快感卻無法自拔的沉下腰讓屁股高高的翹起——就像發情的母貓一樣。這樣的徐彰彬他怎麼樣都不會膩。

“I fucking like it.”  
他真的很喜歡，在他身下被操出甜膩哭腔的徐彰彬，被操到失去自控力的徐彰彬。

「嗯…太深…了…嗯啊…」  
搖晃無法聚焦的視線、肉體拍打撞擊的聲音揉雜著床架快散了咿呀聲、體內無法忽視逐漸攀升的酥麻快感以及他哥炙熱的物件，這些感官上的種種刺激，都讓徐彰彬腦袋糊成一片，想讓他哥慢點輕點，卻在出口時化成連他自己都會臉紅的喘息淫叫。

「哥…燦尼哥…嗯嗚…」  
拔高的呻吟預告徐彰彬的高潮即將來臨，方燦也透過他弟繃緊的身體還有突然絞緊的穴口推測出了這點，他思考著是要欺負他弟做個徹底，還是要貼心的放他回夢中。

「嗯…」  
手指掐緊他弟的側腰向後拉近自己，配合腰部挺進的動作，這次連他自己都忍不住低喘，加快抽插的速度。

「燦…燦哥…啊啊！…哈啊…」  
徐彰彬抓緊被他抱在胸口的枕頭，把攀到至高點時，所有手指掩蓋不住的嬌喘都喊進眼前的軟布裡。

...靠…這真的太超過了…他這次竟然直接被他哥操到高潮。維持著趴姿等待氣息緩和下來，也等著他哥退出他身體。

「再等哥一下。」  
他聽到他哥附在他耳邊嘶啞低聲的句子。連開口說不要的時間機會都沒給，又被帶入一波激烈的活塞運動裡。

然後他哥的再一下，讓他大爆冷門成為了SKZ團綜「找到了Running man」最後大贏家。

方燦難道不曉得徐彰彬會耍小人先撕了他名牌？ 

嘁，是用他寶貴的睡(身)眠(體)換來的啊。


End file.
